


【N/新V】For you, a thousand times over.

by HELLAA, no (DaughterOfAtlas)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELLAA/pseuds/HELLAA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAtlas/pseuds/no
Summary: 死亡是活过的生命，生活是在路上的死亡。





	【N/新V】For you, a thousand times over.

如果说万事万物皆有因，那么这疯狂的源头是V落入了循环的怪圈中。  
此前V将回归认定为死亡——他意识的终结，直到他真正回归，才发现自己被困在了他存活于世上的短暂时光中。就像Vergi被梦魇所困，他也同样受累于过去。  
第一次循环，他按部就班走向了既定结局:在破败的屋子中诞生，于耀眼的光线中消散。  
第二次循环，他意外被一只恶魔拧断了颈骨，于是意识到自己也不过是一个改变不了任何事的影子。  
第三次循环如约而至，他去了市立图书馆，灾难之中的红墓市透着悲凉的美，让他想到了北欧神话中诸神的黄昏。但这次他并没有去救它。  
第五次循环，他重回正轨，然后吻上了白发男孩的唇。 

真实世界中的他莫名其妙的降身在了这个世界上，背负上了沉重的宿命。而在降生的一平崩溃同时显现在了他的身上。逼迫着他跌跌撞撞向前奔跑。他清晰地知道自己的结局，因此避开了生命中能令人软弱的爱与陪伴。但若已知眼前之景皆为虚妄，为何不选择遵从本心呢?  
这个吻将一切都变得自然了起来，Nero的手轻搭到了他的腰上，眼神不自然地躲闪，同时吻技也显得青涩又害羞。  
V向来不惮以最坦诚的话语与姿态表达自己的欲望，他几乎是拖拽着Nero后仰倒在了房车的沙发上。而男孩分外的顺从，像因主人拉扯链条而乖乖跟上的大型犬，他只在V躺下去时绷紧了全身肌肉，以保护对方不受伤害。  
V一般与他交换着不知道第几个吻，一边摸索着要把大男孩并不算轻薄的衣物扒下来。  
Nero看上去似乎快要炸掉了，短时间内砸到他身上的东西实在是太多了。但他居然还能顶着被砸昏的脑袋向V确认:“你真的要和我做这种事？在这里？”  
V坚定的点点头。  
“那么……”Nero匆匆从他身上起来，转身走到里面，似乎打算寻找什么。V敏锐的注意到他的姿态有些不同寻常，或许已经半硬了？  
这个猜测让他忍不住笑了一下。  
Nero先是去锁了车门，再回来时手里拎着管炼乳。  
“只有这个了。”他窘迫的半蹲在了沙发前，脸隐约有些红:“或许你也可以用Dante的草莓酱？”  
“我们也可以什么都不用。”V抛出了自己的观点。  
“不行。”Nero以一种不容置疑的权威语气拒绝了，仿佛他有多懂这个似的:“会撕裂的，你想用魔力治愈这种伤吗？”  
V轻轻叹了口气，开始脱自己的衣服。  
两人的衣物很快被揉在一起，随手丢到了一边。这一过程中Nero发现V竟然是真空的。  
哦，他把一团糟的思绪粗暴的理了又理，一个念头蹦了出来:这可真刺激。  
V并不清楚对方心中所想，他已经主动分开了高高抬起的双腿，坐在沙发上居高临下挑了挑重新蹲下的Nero的下巴。  
他急于在短暂的时光中与大男孩充分的结合。  
于是Nero仿佛得到了某种奇怪的授意，手忙脚乱的将那管可怜的炼乳打开淋在了手指上。然后才试探性地将指尖抵在了隐藏在丘峰中的隐秘洞口处。  
“你可以将腿搭到我的肩上。”Nero建议道。  
V很快照做了，随即他就意识到了这个姿势是多么的令人难堪。当后穴被一点点破开插入时，男孩侧头将一个火热的吻烙在了他的大腿内侧上。  
异物入侵的感觉并不好受，尽管Nero已经尽可能把动作放的轻柔，但一种堪称诡异的饱胀感还是从尾椎处一路蹿了上来，激的V下意识想要并拢双腿。  
但Nero显然误解了这个动作的含义，继续向里开疆拓土的同时不安分了许多，似乎想给V的大腿上吮吸出一大堆吻痕。  
“Nero.”  
V低低唤了对方的名字，像要把它永远和这场性事绑在一起似的。但一声夹杂着情欲气息的轻叹，很快取代了之前的低唤。当Nero终于找到了V的敏感点并不断挑逗袭击那里时，V彻底硬了起来，阴茎难耐地挺立在空中，顶端可怜兮兮渗着前列液。同时他也彻底适应了在身体中更加疯狂肆虐的手指，甚至被其掀起的层层快感刺激的主动提起腰肢迎合。  
Nero趁机又向里挤入了一根手指，他很快被热情的小穴接纳了，肉壁收缩着包裹上来。他终于决定放过V已经无力悬挂着的腿，半跪在了地上，直起身子转而去吻对方腰腹部。他很有耐心，野心勃勃的想要吻遍V的全身，打下一个个自己的专属印记，任凭诗人在他身下发出动听的喘息。  
当Nero含住V胸口已经充血挺立的小球时，V无措的抖了抖。  
对于他来说漫长的前戏比疼痛更令人无所适从，Nero举动似乎一点点烘干了他体内的全部水分。被包裹在口腔中的乳头敏感且瘙痒，另一边儿也没舒服到哪去儿。被玩弄出淫糜水声的后穴也开始用一种不断扩大的空虚感向他抗议。随便哪里都不好过，他敏锐地意识到自己的身体已经被什么改变了。  
“进来吧。”V挺了下身，不得以喘息着出口提醒。  
Nero似乎犹豫了一下，最终还是选择了抽出自己的手，他觉得再忍下去可能要发生插入后秒射的悲剧。  
手指抽离时Nero特地转着圈，最后扩张了一下穴口。V忍无可忍的闷哼出声，他用尽最后一丝力气抬臂勾住了Nero的脖颈，想要把他拽上来。Nero没有一点儿防备，他的腿已经跪麻了，因此向前摔了一下。作恶的手终于滑了出来，脱离湿润的入口时发出了一身淫靡色情的响声。  
两人对视了不到一秒。  
Nero最终还是放弃了爬上沙发的想法，他干脆把V弄了下来。  
这次轮到V半跪在沙发前了，他的上半身趴伏着，臀部高抬，露出中间已经被搅弄得殷红的小口。V敏锐的注意到沙发上被蹭了一小块炼乳，联想到自己一塌糊涂的下半身，他不动声色的将脸侧过了一边。下一秒身后的男孩殷勤地凑过来和他交换了一个热吻。  
大概是这个吻给了Nero鼓励，男孩小心翼翼的用机械手扣住了为了大腿根，然后扶着自己缓缓进入对方的身体。它的尺寸比起手指来要大得多，之前看上去还是准备充分的入口似乎又紧致了起来， 正艰难的吞吐着入侵物。  
进到底的时候，两人皆轻叹了一声。V是由于这甜蜜又羞耻的痛苦。而实战经验为零的Nero则是因为险些被夹射出来。但结合相连所带来的满足感还是很快占据了上风。Nero开始小幅度的抽插，火热的肠壁便热情地包裹了上来，无声对他诉说着渴望。他感觉自己在V身体里打开了一个专属入口，这里完全契合着他的形状，也将永远为他打开。  
“怎么样？”Nero努力压抑着想要横冲直撞的欲望，在黑发诗人的耳垂上印了个吻。  
V的回应则是喘息着笑了笑:“…太慢了。”  
一句话打开了某个奇怪的开关。Nero挑衅似挺腰一个深顶，真正开始了大力抽插。  
但他的顶弄是急促且毫无章法的，几次只是狠狠掠过V的敏感点。V刚想主动抬胯调整一下姿势，就被随之而来的深顶弄的整个脊背都酸软了下去。他觉得自己像一条暴露在烈日之下的鱼，从灵魂深处泛上了干渴的感觉。  
像是要挣扎着与什么对抗似的，V胡乱摸索着想要狠狠攥住沙发上的随意一块布料。但Nero很轻易地腾出一只手钳制住了他的手腕，将其禁锢至一个地方。男孩显然得了趣，俯身含住下位者脖颈上的皮肤来回吮吸。同时开始以一种更大的，似乎能捅穿他的力道插了起来。  
机械手不动声色地转移到了V的臀部上，扣住柔软的肉团毫不客气的拉扯揉捏。V几次感觉到自己正被过度使用的入口被拉扯的更开，下意识夹了一下，于是深埋在他体内肆虐的炽热便以相同的力道给予了他教训。  
V 再难自持，或者他根本没来得及学习掌握如何控制自己的欲望。于是他在低低叫出声的同时，竟在无人抚慰的情况下被操射了出来，粘稠的精液湿淋淋的粘在了已经无法挽救的沙发上，分外给人以视觉冲击。  
但疯狂的操弄仍未停止，他的穴口已经被彻底操熟了，完全无力抵抗一波波强势的攻击。不应期带来的疲惫感则加剧了这种折磨。V所有的意识都被顶散，成为了碎片，他几乎忘了事情为何会发展成这样，只觉得自己全身上下似乎只剩下了那一个器官——正在被反复破开贯穿的器官。  
V正在下坠，各种意义上的。绵软的腰肢与双腿已无力支撑身体，他意识到自己可能会被操瘫在地上。但Nero阻止了这一切，他有些不满的把V重新拎了起来，钉到了他的阴茎上。于是V清晰的听到自己已经酸麻的双腿发出了一阵令人牙酸的“咔啦”声。  
接着又是一段漫长的冲刺，就在V感觉自己已经被操的不体面的翻起白眼的时，他的大男孩似乎并不满足于单调的体味与抽插运动，俯身将他就着相连的姿势抱了起来。短暂的腾空后，两人一起坐到了那个饱受折磨的沙发上。  
但这下是V骑在他的身上了，以背对着他大敞双腿的姿态。  
那一瞬狰狞的肉刃顶到了一个骇人的深度。V甚至怀疑它在自己的小腹上烙出了一个轮廓。  
可他尚未来得及抬手摁到小腹上，Nero就利用腰腹的力量向上猛的一顶，结结实实地蹭到了他的敏感点上。  
“啊——”V短促的叫了一声，随即他试图努力将脊背贴合到对方身上，只有肌肤相触才能给予他可怜的安全感。  
如果让现在的Nero对V做个比喻的话，他可能会联想到家猫，那种尽管已经被操的只会小声的喵喵叫，也还是会小心的收起尖利的爪子，用颤抖的尾巴卷紧人的手腕的家猫。他珍而视之致力于对肩头轻啄了一口，随即开始了新的一轮律动。  
V已经再此糟糕的硬了起来，这个体位使他感觉自己是一个用于男性自慰的成人玩具。具体是什么他并不清楚，他并没有这方面的知识储备。但幸好这样他可以紧紧的贴紧对方。男孩的眼里只有他一个人，没什么比这更好的了。  
幻想会这么真实吗？他想。  
现在Nero扣住了他的腰际，V一次次被抛起，然后重重坐下去。每一次顶到最深层层快感便织成了一张密匝匝的网，将他包裹其中，几乎难以呼吸。  
V甜腻的呻吟着，主动伸手扶上了自己的胸口，揉捏着那两颗被冷落已久的果实。  
Nero将一切尽收眼底，他渐渐因诗人的服从，而产生了强烈的控制欲与占有欲。他以极大的力度撞击着诗人，撞击出淫糜的声响与尖叫，撞击到对方绝对服从。  
羞涩的大男孩露出了獠牙，展露出了他暴戾的一面。  
V在不安中第二次达到了高潮，被搅的熟透了的后穴疲惫不堪的绞紧，吞吐着插在其中的粗大阴茎。  
Nero再次与他交换了一个吻，并在这个吻中将精液留在了他的身体中。  
V能感觉到对方的魔力正一点点熨帖的流向四肢，填补着这具身体的空虚。于是满足感与充盈便渐渐代替了他的不安与疲乏。  
男孩并没有立即拔出他的阴茎，而是吻了吻V被汗水濡湿的鬓角。  
“我猜这个打扫起来肯定麻烦极了。”他看了眼沙发。  
“只需要一点点魔力……”V并不想维持这个姿态与对方闲聊，他轻轻拍了拍Nero的小臂。  
“我猜应该和凝出一件衣服差不多吧？”Nero终止了他们的结合状态，但在V试图站起来的时候用指尖摸了摸那个红肿的穴口——他的指尖瞬间沾上了粘稠的精液与炼乳。  
“好像肿了？”他小声的评价了一句，然后收获了V意味不明的一眼。  
就是这一眼将他从一种极度膨胀的状态中拉了回来。  
我在干什么？他的头脑迅速冷静了下来，悲哀且羞耻的看着V动作不稳的捡起地上的衣物。  
而V弯腰的同时大量精液流了出来，顺着他紧绷的大腿肌肉直往下滑，当他转过身时，正好和面红耳赤的Nero来了个对视。  
“我想洗个澡。”V叹了口气。

这是V的第五次循环，他们还会用余下的时间做很多事。先从清理干净他们的房车做起，然后度个短暂的蜜月，中间穿插些并肩战斗的情节。  
最后他会在男孩面前消散。  
也许Nero会难受很长一段时间， 但对于V来说，结束意味着新的开始。  
他们将千千万万次爱上彼此。


End file.
